The other Fletcher
by kunev
Summary: This is a story about Tom having another sister as well as Carrie. This sister is very different to Tom and Carrie. This was just an idea I had. There is a possible romance. Please Review. This is my first story on here.
1. Chapter 1

'EVIE CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW PLEASE' yelled my Mum from the bottom of the stairs. I walked down slowly wondering what it was this time. When I went into the kitchen and saw her and Dad looking disappointed I knew it was serious. She held in her hand an envelope that had my school's logo on it. This was never a good sign. My mum began her rant. It told my parents about the suspension from school that I'd been hiding. I'd planned on walking to school then returning when they'd left for work.

This wasn't my first suspension and I knew that this was my last chance. This suspension was for smoking on school grounds. At the time I didn't even think about how they'd feel; I wasn't too bothered when they yelled at me about it either. That was until my Mum brought up the one phrase that I hated more than anything: 'Tom and Carrie were never like this'.

Tom and Carrie are the definition of perfect to my parents. They used to be role models to me until I realized that I wasn't talented enough to live up to their titles as 'The perfect children'. I've always been the least favorite child and I'm not surprised. I'm not in a successful band or doing well on youtube. I've not raised an insane amount of money for charity. There isn't anyone out there who aspires to be like me.

I guess that's why I gave up trying. In high school I made a lot of friends who weren't the kind of people any of my family would ever approve of. I gave in to peer pressure and started drinking and doing drugs. I've never had a reason to stop. My parents will always favor Tom and Carrie as whilst they will be singing or being charitable I will most likely be doing something illegal.

'If you don't get your act together you will be expelled from school'

'Mum do you think I care about school'

'Tom and Carrie did well at school and look where they are'

'Oh shut up about Tom and Carrie. You think they're so bloody perfect well they're not alright'

'Well Tom and Carrie aren't as screwed up as you are!'

'And who's fault is that Mum'

At that point I left the house. I ran straight to Jake's house. I did this every time I got in an argument with Mum. Jake was the one boy that Tom forbid me from dating and we never have actually dated. As soon as I got there he let me in and offered me a bottle of vodka and a cigarette. He took me to his room and I lit the cigarette. I took a long swig from the Vodka. He left me sat on my own for a bit just so I could calm down. I'd punched him before when I was angry.

By the time Jake got back I'd almost finished the bottle and was pretty drunk. I saw my phone vibrate with texts and calls from Mum,Dad,Tom and Carrie. Mum and Dad always rang Tom and Carrie every time anything went wrong because they thought I'd relate to Tom and Carrie more. I was about to unlock my phone when Jake put it on the table next to me.

'Just relax babe, they'll only stress you out'

I mumbled in agreement and fell backwards on the bed. My head was spinning and I could barely make out Jake on top of me. He threw himself on top of me and started clawing my clothes off. I struggled with him and told him to let me leave but he wouldn't budge.

'Evie stop struggling for god's sake' He yelled

I fell back and started crying. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple months since the incident with Jake. A few days later he apologized and I forgave him. Despite forgiving him I felt different around him. Instead of feeling close to him like I used to I was afraid of him. My parents yelled at me for disappearing for the night and questioned me. Instead of telling them the truth about what happened I said I was at Jake's and left it at that. If I had told them they might have got Jake into trouble and I didn't want that for him.

I'd been feeling ill quite a lot. I was sick a lot and had stomach pains. I looked on the internet for symptoms even though I knew it was stupid as I'd only get scared. None of the results seemed plausible except one: Pregnancy. I was pretty sure that Jake hadn't used protection that night. One morning I decided to skip school to go to Boots and get a pregnancy test. When I bought it there was a young girl not much older than me at my till. She gave me a sympathetic look. It didn't make me feel better it made me feel scared. If this girl couldn't accept my predicament how could my parents. They would go insane at me. I didn't know how Tom and Carrie would react but I knew how they'd react if they found out who the father was. I didn't even know how the father would act. This wouldn't be Jake's first baby and it sure as hell wouldn't be his last. He'd never seen any of his children but would he make an exception with mine?

When I got home I did the test straight away. I had to wait a few minutes. The minutes felt like forever. After some time I decided to check what happened.

Positive

I checked the test again just in case I read it wrong. The screen clearly said positive.

'EVIE COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE'

Mum and Dad were home. I ran downstairs trying to act casual. I greeted them. I was so deep in conversation with my dad acting casual that I didn't notice my mum go upstairs into the bathroom. She came downstairs and looked me in the eye lifting up the test to my face.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS' She yelled in my face.

'Mum you don't understand I'

She cut me off before I could explain that I didn't mean to get pregnant. Before I could explain everything to her so she understood. She passed it to my dad. He looked just as angry. My dad had always been a fall back if my mum was mad. He understood me more. This time though he was on her side. My mum ranted for a few minutes about how much of a disappointment I was.

'You'll have to get it aborted at once.'

'No Mum I will not kill a baby'

'I'm not going to look after it'

'FINE I'LL JUST LEAVE THEN'

I ran to my room and packed my suitcase. I threw clothes and things that meant a lot to me into the suitcase. I packed pretty soon and ran downstairs. My parents tried to stop me but I was out of the door before they could properly stop me. I ran straight to Jake's house. It was a habit and he was the father after all so the baby was his responsibility too. I knocked on the door and he came down after a few minutes with no shirt on and his belt undone. His hair was messed up too making it clear what he'd been doing. The girl shouting his name to come back upstairs made it crystal clear. I bluntly told him that I was pregnant due to his actions. Part of me thought that he'd just say okay and let me in. That he'd offer me a place to stay. I couldn't have been more wrong.

'Leave. Never come back I don't want to see you or your child. I mean it. I'll hurt you if you come back to me'

I started to cry and hurried along with my suitcase. I walked for about half an hour until I reached a train station. I sat against a wall and cried. Everything was so messed up. I knew I had enough money for a train but where to? My Mum, Dad and Jake didn't want me to show up. That's when I decided to head to the one place where I may be welcomed: Tom's house.


	3. Chapter 3

The train pulled up at the station near Tom's house. I stood up and dragged my suitcase with me off the train. Then I made my way through the streets to Tom's house. I contemplated ringing or texting him to let him know I'd be there soon. I didn't bother in the end. It wasn't far to his house and I didn't want him to tell me to go home. I'd been walking for about ten minutes when I reached his house and I noticed that there were a few cars on his drive. I hadn't expected him to have company. I didn't want to cause a scene but the sky was getting darker so he was my only hope.

I went to the door and rang the doorbell. In a way I hoped that Tom would answer so we could talk away from company. Instead his wife Giovanna answered the door. She had always seemed nice whenever I'd met her before so I wasn't afraid when she opened the door. She seemed surprised to see me which was expected but she also appeared relieved. Mum must have rang Tom and told him. I wasn't sure whether or not she would've mentioned that I was pregnant.

'Eva come in Tom's been so worried about you, follow me he's in the lounge' She told me as she dragged me by the hand.

I could tell straight away that he didn't know I was pregnant. He wouldn't be worried, he'd be angry. Also, Giovanna didn't give me a pitiful look like my parents and the woman in Boots. She looked pleased to see me not worried for me at all.

As I neared the door my heart began to beat faster. As I walked in I noticed that the rest of McFly were there and two other women: Danny's girlfriend and Harry's wife. All their eyes went to me when I walked in .I felt nervous in front of them all. My nerves were replaced by the sound of Tom's voice.

'Evie where the hell have you been? You can't just leave for no reason Mum and Dad are worried sick. Why would you just go without any idea of where you were going?'

It was extremely clear that Tom didn't know what was going on. Everyone in the room awaited my response but I didn't want them to hear it.

'Tom it's personal can we talk about this somewhere else'

'If It's enough to run away about then you can tell my friends as well. How could you be so stupid you can't run away whenever you want to Evie.'

I knew I had to stop him from talking. I needed to tell him even though he'd go ballistic and all his friends would judge me.

'I'm pregnant Tom. Mum and Dad wanted me to get an abortion and I don't want to so I ran away and the father wouldn't take me in so I came here alright'

The room was silent. No one expected me to say that. The women in the room had a pitiful look on their faces; the men looked stunned. Tom then asked the question that I knew was inevitable.

'Who's the father?'

'Jake... Jake Gallagher' I whispered it as I did not want Tom to know.

'JAKE GALLAGHER. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE JAKE GALLAGHER'S BABY. YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT, HOW DARE YOU GET PREGNANT BY HIM. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU'

And with that he left the room. No one moved as we all knew that Tom needed his space. I could feel everyone's eyes burning in to me so I told them what happened. I told them what Jake did, how he raped me when I was drunk. Suddenly the mood changed, they realized that I wasn't a bad kid just unfortunate. Dougie pulled me over to him, hugged me then sat me on his lap without letting me go. I've always felt close to Dougie. I liked all three of the guys but I felt like Dougie got me like no one else did. I've been to a lot of McFly gigs and would always hang out with Dougie. When he went into depression I wasn't allowed to see him anymore as I'd remind him of what he used to be like. When I was sat in his arms I forgot Tom and my parents and felt okay. Dougie and Giovanna said that Tom should know that I was raped so went out of the room. Harry told me to go over and gave me a big hug. I wished that they were my family. My brother's friends accepted me more than my brother did. Danny put friends on as he knew how much I liked it. I felt so happy sitting there with Danny, Harry, Issy and Georgia that I forgot about Tom, Dougie and Giovanna. After about half an hour Tom, Giovanna and Dougie came back. Tom embraced me in a hug.

'Evie, I didn't know you were raped and I'm sorry that it happened but I'm not fully okay with this and if you stayed here things would only get worse. However, Dougie has agreed that you can live with him. We, the guys and the girls will give our support but you have to understand that I need some time to get my head together'

I was shocked and excited. I didn't think Tom would approve but I was surprised that he hadn't sent me home. I looked to Dougie for approval.

'You can stay with me for as long as you want babe. I love kids, even unborn ones. Also, I've been kind of lonely since Lara left so I'll be happy with your company'

I grinned back at him. I couldn't believe my luck. I said goodbye to everyone, grabbed my suitcase and was ready to leave when I felt the weight of the suitcase go away. Dougie took it off me mumbling about how I shouldn't lift heavy things and put it in the car. The car ride wasn't long but it was full of laughs and a lot of bad singing. As I walked into Dougie's house I knew I was going to love living with him.


	4. Chapter 4

When we walked in Dougie asked me if I was hungry and I said that I was. I said that he didn't need to make me anything but he insisted that I eat. He told me to relax in the lounge whilst he made me spaghetti. After a while he came into the room and handed me a bowl. I was quite surprised at how nice it was. Suddenly, I felt much better and a lot more relaxed instead of worried. Dougie put the avengers on which made me extremely happy as it's one of my favourite films. Through the film he held me close and I started to get more and more tired. Once the film was over Dougie carried me upstairs and looked into my eyes before asking me a question I'll never forget.

'Evie it's okay if you don't want to but could you do me a favour? Could you please sleep in my bed with me tonight? Nothing will happen I've just been a bit lonely since Lara left'

'Dougie of course I will'

He brought up my bag and let me get changed in the bathroom as he got changed in his room. When I was in my pyjamas I walked back in to find a shirtless Dougie lay down on the bed. I got in next to him and snuggled up to the comfortable covers. I could feel him staring at me as if he had something to say.

'Evie I understand if you don't want to talk about this but can you please explain to me what happened. You know with Jake. I just want to get it clear in my head that's all but if you'd rather not speak of it I completely understand'

'I guess you'll have to know as some point. I was upset with my parents so I ran to Jake's house like I always would. He was a good friend of mine but definitely not a good person. He's the local drug dealer; I met him when I was buying off him. I kind of fell in love with him and when Tom forbid me from dating him I only wanted him more. We'd kissed before but that was when we were drunk and in front of people. Anyway I went round to his house pretty angry and he gave me a bottle of vodka and left me alone. I drank a lot of it and when he came back I was almost out of it. Mum, Dad, Tom and Carrie all rang but he told me not to answer. He jumped on me and I told his to get off but he wouldn't. I was too drunk to fight him off. Then he raped me. I passed out at some point. I didn't want this to happen Dougie I swear. Jake said he never wants to see the baby. I don't want it to be his but I can't do anything. It's all my fault why did I have to be close to him?'

Tears were streaming down my face. I'd not been upset about it yet but talking about it made it all pour out. I realized how messed up everything was and how much of a disgrace I was. It was my fault for falling for Jake when I could've had any boy in my school. In front of Dougie I didn't feel as disgraced as I did in front of Tom. I felt pathetic then but with Dougie next to me I felt like everything could be okay again.

'Evie you listen to me, none of this is your fault. You don't deserve this to happen to you but it's too late now. I'm going to be here for you so you don't ever need to worry again. We're going to give this baby the best life it could have and not care about the past. Who cares what Tom thinks or what your parents think I will never judge you. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met and I can't imagine a better mum. This baby is so lucky to have you. Now sleep okay baby.'

What Dougie said meant more to me that anything Jake had ever said or done. As he spoke he stroked my stomach as if reaching out to the baby as well. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep finally content about my future.


End file.
